Divinity On Patrol
by AdorableSlowBro
Summary: In the Beginning, he created them out of his own image. They were supposed to be universal attendants and fulfill their purpose of neutral status. But being the favorite and last son can be a bit of a pain. Especially when you're an angel...AU!
1. The Beginning

_Please remember that as a new writer. Akira says that The Master of Arrows owns nothing._

_If anyone says I'm wrong or disagrees with this theory, please don't whine if its wrong. This story will most likely be done by the time the manga of this arc is done._

When it came to the god hierarchy, the angels weighed near the top. They had their own special category as they were even above their own God Of Destruction. Once the angels were created/born, they were assigned their own respective universes.

How they came into creation?

The Grand Priest, after the creation of the God Of Destruction, believing they had a little too much free reign. They had been free to do whatever they pleased, often destroying planets out of whim.

Free reign in such a hierarchy rarely ended well for anyone. It was dangerous to let loose a safety hazard without any precaution.

There were 18 universes with their own God of Destruction. Unless he wanted to assign himself the tortuous job of watching all of those universes and Zeno, the Grand Minister sought a better solution.

Outside of obviously slaying them like Zeno suggested.

He pondered a proper solution. His eyes lit up, that's it! If the God of Destruction truly needed a guide such as himself to Zeno, why not make more of him? Or at the very least, those who were divine and gracious as he was?

He created 18 orbs of energy, varying in sizes. His children would be like him of course, but he had a responsibility as their 'father' to assign them their tasks in this hierarchy and rules. This had already been put into their programming since the idea of their creation. What fool would he be to not prepare his 'children' for the newfound purpose? He was their parent as the lower lifeforms would say, and he desired competence out of his 'children'.

The orbs began to glow. He watched confidently as all orbs began to reveal the shape of a humanoid figures. A petite angel was first to form, her hair in a short braid and a shorter height. She looked down at herself, before courtesy bowing before him.

The female gave herself a name,Cus. A daughter...How interesting. She would be useful certainly. She had a look of enthusiasm and brightness. Such a great extension for his first try. She seemed optimistic for her future.

Soon afterwards, more angels formed, short to tall, large and small in sizes. At least, almost all the orbs. Right after Amare had been 'born', the last orb was on the smaller side, still floating in mid air. Powerful still, yet it still hadn't hatched.

All the other angels watched in minister narrowed his eyes, a foreign emotion grew in his eyes. Concern, a emotion gods struggled to grasp the concept of. Such feelings would be pushed away at times, and often reprimanded, but he made an exception out of selfishness. It wasn't like Zeno would not approve of helpers for their plethora of universes would he?

The Grand Priest only remembered feeling less than a handful emotions up until now, patience, apathy, cold, and calculating. Instead of feeling either, he felt...empathy and apprehension.

"My child?" Unlike the other times he addressed his children, this one had a hint of genuine care.

He held the orb by it sides. It weakly glowed in response, flickering and faded in color. He frowned. This was new...as it was concerning. Was it what those mortals called a slow bloomer? In that case...assistance was required. He couldn't let his potential child go to waste. He wouldn't be as strong as the rest given this stage, but he was strong enough that he was satisfied with his power level.

Thankfully, godly power came in handy in times of crisis.

It took a moment, but the Grand Priest gave the orb a little more of a 'push' in the right direction with his magic. It glowed and shaped itself just like the other angels as their features became more pronounced.

The Grand Priest blinked as he found himself looking into a mirror. The angel was slightly taller than him. Outside of the slight difference in height and his lean body structure. The most visible difference was his bangs that resembled a bowl cut and his far more empathetic eyes. His hair length was shoulder length sharp at the edges. And his angelic attire being different, having a violet shade.

"What's your name, my child?" He asked kindly. A son...and he looked just like him.

His mirror bowed, respectfully nodding his head."My name is Merus...Pleasure to meet you, Creator."

Merus. What a unique name. All of his children were unique in their own right, but he couldn't help but take a natural affinity to his youngest. He certainly did take after him the most appearance wise. Most parents would lie when they say they don't have favorites..he was an exception. He 'loved' all his 'children', as they were extensions of himself. It would be foolish not to 'love' them.

After all, they'll all be of use to him anyway.

He chuckled at his 'son's' name for him. Creator? It was technically correct but he preferred something more...personal. After all he did create them and were his 'children' in a sense. He lifted Merus by the chin."Actually Merus, call me Father."

_Thnx for reading guys! If you want me to continue, I'll look over my input below so be free to do that and questions cause I'm nice._


	2. Softer Heart

Merus blinked. Having just been born with all the eyes on you was certainly an experience. One moment he was a floating orb, hearing whispers and talking meshed together, next he was fully formed and his creator was there before him. Next he was requesting him to call him a strange name.

"Fa-ther...what is a father? Isn't creator your correct title? That was new. All he knew from birth was his designated right as an Angel for a Universe and knowledge of his ranking among the gods.

"Technically I am what Merus would call, your 'creator'. But I would prefer that you call me father. You are extensions of me, therefore you are my children. You are all siblings, and I'm our father as I mentioned earlier.

Probably should've included family titles into the programming…They were still grasping the concept of what a family was.

There was a moment of silence before it clicked into their minds. He saw the light flicker on inside their violet eyes. They caught on, but Merus was first to notice.

"Oh.I understand now…'father'." He didn't understand the full concept of a 'father'(must be mortal slang) but if his divine 'father' wanted to be called that then so be it. And that these other angels were his 'brothers' and 'sisters'.

The Priest nodded."I see you've caught on." For the last born he caught things quickly. "Now with that out of the way, I have someone to introduce to you all. Come."

He teleported all of them with his staff to the main entrance of the palace. He had no time to blink before he in the middle of a room. He looked up to see a small multi colored creature, with beady eyes and colorful robes. Upon locking eyes, he and the rest of his siblings knelt down on one knee, their programming kicking in. This was their superior, their Lord of who they listened to.

"Who are they?" It asked in a squeaky high voice.

"Lord Zeno, meet my children. I created them just recently. You see, I pondered up solution the potential problem our God Of Destruction's may cause. Thus, I created them. They'll serve as attendants and act to keep their student on a leash if they get out of hand."

"Will they play with me?"

"Of course they will. If you request it, they'll do it. It's in their programming after all."

Zeno remained silent before shrugging."Neat. Just make sure they do what they're supposed to do." The tiny god diverted his gaze downward, now playing with the cosmos and messing around with planets for entertainment.

To the Grand Priest and the other angels, this was normal or at the very least expected. Merus stood there, slightly uncomfortable seeing the planet carelessly being tampered with by this childish being. He didn't do it out of a sense of duty, but out of boredom.

His mind raced, he was expected to bow and pay respect to this child while he sat boredly atop his throne? A child like god was who he was supposed to kneel down to and obey every word? What kind of God Of Everything was this? Not only that, but why was everyone complacent with this? Was he the only one noticing this?

His siblings and father were apathetic, his father long used to Zeno's attitude. He quickly recomposed himself, feigning a similar apathetic facial expression.

His father noticed his diverting eyes."Merus."

"Y-Yes?"

"Is something wrong?"

"No. I'm ...just curious what universe we'll be assigned."

The Grand Priest narrowed his eyes, before thinking. He hadn't thought of that."Fair point ...How about we put you all in numerical order by birth? Less hassle the better I suppose."

The Angels all glanced at each other before shaking their heads in approval. Some frowned as they took their duties gravely, others smiled knowing their roles.

He turned his backs toward them."Now I expect that you all know your place within the hierarchy. I've programmed all you to know your function. I as well as the rest of your universes expect the best from you."

"We won't fail you, Father! Promise!" Cus exclaimed.

Energetic wasn't she for an extension of himself?

"Perfect. I expect the rest of you to do the same. Cooperate with the other gods and kais. Do your duties well. Your universes count on you."

All angels quickly teleported to their rightful universe. The Grand Priest sighed as he watched Merus leave. He'll learn. Everyone else he was certain would be fine and adjust.

Merus seemed off. Showing discomfort when Zeno destroyed worlds and messed with their environments was something he had grown used to, it was an everyday thing. Their Gods Of Destruction would do the same just on smaller scale. Perhaps his concern must've reflected in the way his son was made. Pitiful to say the least, as he was his favorite.

He'll learn. After all, the soft ones always go down.

_Tell me what you think if you want. I'm not quite sure what I'm doing is great but I'll keep trying._


	3. Entertaining Aren't They?

Merus smiled as he arrived in Universe 18. The introduction to their lord had set an example, but he was certain that any problems that were in his universe could be solved with an angelic touch surely?

When he teleported to his God Of Destruction, he was on a small planet, looking out into space out of boredom.

As a courtesy, he introduced himself to his attendee rather courtly. His God Of Destruction was a wolf like creature icy eyes. He got whiplash simply for introducing himself as he replied with,"Are you kidding? Lord Zeno requires I have a guardian following me around?"

He nodded."The one I call 'Father' created us for that sole purpose. I suggest you get used to it." He then took another step further, eyes hidden as he smiled."That is, unless you want to take your complaints with Lord Zeno of course…However, I doubt that is what you desire, correct?"

Silence.

"Well, it appears that since you have no desire to complain anymore, we should get going. Our universe won't fix itself as it seems in need of my divine touch."

He heard a growl of aggression, but he ignored it. His God Of Destruction,Pieris remained silent. Merus shrugged, aggression was disrespectful yes, but he wasn't going to let his stubbornness get in the way of his Universe's state.

However, where to start?

"Pieris...I'm not used to our Universe yet, where should we begin?"

He scoffed."Before you came along I was already on my way to visit a certain planet."

"You were? Tell me the coordinates. I'll get us there in no time." He gave him the coordinates and he wasted no time finding the location. Planet 5045-249. Seemed like a lively place for entertainment…. "Found our destination, now let's greet the lower beings shall we?"

"Hmph.." Within a flash, Merus tapped his staff and a bright light flashed. Within seconds, Merus found himself on a lush green planet. He had never seen life outside of the palace and the other planet was far from beautiful on his terms.

"This planet looks beautiful…"

"Seen plenty of planets like this to be impressed." Pieris said flatly."Now let's go, I have other planets to see, I don't like wasting time."

Merus sighed. Would it kill a God to enjoy the natural beauty of a planet for once?Maybe these lower beings will entertain them and bring something to the table.

As expected, the lower beings had lower technology compared to the Gods. When he saw their houses made of timber and wood, it fascinated him. Such primitive ways of a home, but it didn't seem like they minded. So oblivious to those who were above them.

"For a low level civilization this does rather interesting. They do seem to have potential to do great things."

HIs partner was far from enthusiastic, simply replying that he's seen far better. Merus frowned but continued.

When they arrived in town, the leader of their species seemed to notice as he was larger and taller than the rest. Merus noticed he was glancing at him.

He innocently presented himself. "Greetings lower mortal beings! I'm sure you are all familiar with a acquaintance. My name is Merus, I'll be Pieris's guide. As you know, we're here to settle whether your planet is spared or annihilated! Do you all understand?"

Perisis snickered silently. Merus didn't realize how over joyous he sounded at the potential destruction of a planet, must've unnerved the inhabitants judging by their facial expressions.

The lower mortals had presented them shops and stores, wooden huts selling artifacts and pots and pans either for decoration or cooking. The leader was showing Pieris around to update him in hopes of sparing their lives.

Merus was more interested in their culture and new creations they created. The gods didn't have primitive yet creative artifacts, at least not in the same way. Merus went up to a shop and eagerly asked the seller."Excuse me lower mortal, I would like one of your artifacts!"

Apparently that meant tossing artifacts at him without being paid. Mortals were so strange, weren't they? Oh well, at least they were entertaining and funny. The mortals were like pets with their quirky behavior! "Thanks strange mortal for the gifts!"

Pieris was looking over their agriculture and civilization, clearly not impressed. He looked annoyed when Merus showed up with artifacts and gifts in his hands."Are you joking?"

"What? The mortals were generous to me and threw their gifts towards me. It'd be rude to we should give these lower lifeforms a chance. They seem like they could develop given enough time."

"Whatever."

By the end of the tour, Merus was actually enthusiastic. Working under a child was a downside, but he could still improve his universe given enough time! He was sure of it!

They bid goodbye to the lower mortals and teleported outside of the planet. The angel smiled."Pieris, we should spare their planet. They appear to be relatively peaceful and a developing species. Why don't give them a chance?"

"I've visited this place twice and they're developing too slow for my liking. Just because you find the mortals entertaining doesn't mean we should spare , their constant show of fear was getting on my nerves."

"But that's not a good reason for destroy-"

"Look Merus, just because you have to follow me around doesn't mean anything. You make suggestions, but that doesn't mean I have to heed them all the can't too attached to them anyhow, we're gods, we can't play with them because they are entertaining."

Merus remained silent, forcibly biting his tongue remembering his purpose. He had to remain neutral. That was what his father programmed them to be. But something felt wrong.

As he destroyed the planet, Merus simply sighed. There went a potential species and growing planet.

He doubted this was the first or last planet that was destroyed because of petty reasons. Who knows how many planets he had destroyed prior and how many were on the chopping block.

And you know what? He was right…

_Sorry for being late. This is an AU in case anything gets unconfirmed so pls dont get at me is something is wrong._


	4. Juggling Jobs

Billions of years have passed since that very day. Seeing a planet get blown to smithereens was no longer an upsetting event, but now something that happened regularly. He forgot how many years had passed, to a being such as himself, time was but an object and nothing he was concerned about.

Planets of mortals had been destroyed for various reasons as they were low level civilizations. Merus constantly preached and protested to spare these planets on the belief the lower lifeforms would grow and improve, but his attendee had none of it. Insisting they were a liability and too slow paced.

However, it was becoming a problem. Merus took note of because of his attendees preference of destruction, mortal levels were at an all time low.

They needed new planets if they wanted to raise the mortal level. Merus as though juggling occupations. Talking to his attendee was a waste of precious time. Maybe he should talk to someone who would listen for once.

He rested on one of the few planets took a liking to and hadn't been destroyed. While his God Of Destruction was distracted, he decided to check up on things. His Supreme Kai, Kanja, from the looks of it, was in the middle of the creation of another planet.

"Kanja. It's me, Merus. I've come to talk."

"Hardly the first time Merus you've contacted me. What do you want this time? I'm in a bit of crunch today."

"How many planets have you created?"

"Not that many. Why?"

His violet eyes sharpened."We need more planets. Hundreds of them if we want a prosperous universe. I can't be the only competent god in this universe."

"Tell Pieris to stop obliterating planets constantly. I can't keep making planets at the same rate he destroys them."

"I've given up trying to tell him. I'm simply trying to do the work myself as best as I can. My godly status cannot be used to aid mortals or interfere, so I'm doing the best I can. I'll to handle the situation more."

When he turned around, he was met with anger and annoyance."Let me guess, you talked with that lowly kai about preserving planet again without me?"

"Why wouldn't I? You don't listen to what I have to say. A divine figure like me has to always clean up the mess after all."

"Like I need your help."

"I'm the one who's keeping you on a leash. I'm a godly being and look at me, I, Merus, Eighteenth Son of the Grand Minister, running around juggling jobs as though I am a laughingstock. I have to constantly watch over you just because you keep destroying planets. How are we supposed to have a thriving universe if everything is destroyed and plundered of its resources by species conflict? Mortals at war neck and neck and I had to push you to intervene."

"We're not supposed to intervene with mortal affairs. Just because you have a soft spot for lower lifeforms doesn't mean we have to jump in headfirst everytime there is a problem. Mortal conflict happens all the time. It's not our place. Simply the way Zeno's rules. We break his rules, we all get to suffer. You know that just as well as I do."

Merus grit his teeth slightly. He was right for once. Disobeying Zeno was far from what he wanted to do. But standing within his guidelines was incredibly difficult when a heavy hand was needed to protect the universe. And his job was to stand idly by, and be pretty while all the conflict drifts by.

"You may be right. But that doesn't mean I have to like it. Rules can change."

"Radical idealism. Changing the God hierarchy is impossible. Get used to it."

The angel sighed as his attendee left the scene. What was he to do? He was just an angel. He couldn't do anything that didn't break the code Zeno loaded onto them was just so stressful. Be pretty, don't have emotional reactions be neutral in mortal affairs.

Planets destroyed out of pettiness, species of potential wiped out in an instant, lives fought in countless wars that the gods could easily prevent. Harmony could be achieved or at least somewhat maintained. The only thing holding them back was that petulant child that sat atop the throne. The fear the mere name evoked simply by his destructive nature.

He toyed with lives like it was game, all of his creations purely to fulfil entertainment and limiting their potential. Their existence was to be servants to him if he ever so desired. Nothing could get done with that child in charge, even if he suggested things to father, Zeno's word outweighed his life of that he was certain. How was he ever going to get anything done in such a position!?

He held his head in his hand. His was growing what those mortals called a headache. He blinked as his staff glowed. By Zeno's above what now? He tapped his staff, only to see his father, jovial as ever, reflecting back at him."Good afternoon, my precious child."

"Oh...Greetings...Creator!" It took a moment for Merus to sheepishly grin, now blushing at his error. Damn it to all Eighteen hells! How could he be so foolish to say that in front of his father!?

The Grand Priest chuckled."My child, I thought I instructed you to call me 'Father'. Do I need to go over family stations once more?" He still hadn't outgrown that.

"No no, I've got it under control. Why are you calling me, Fa-Father? Is something wrong? Do you need anything?"

"Not me technically, my child. Lord Zeno has requested your presence, as well as some of your siblings, he claims it is urgent. Take your God of Destruction and Supreme Kai with you. I'll be expecting you soon."

Merus's eyes notably lost their bright hue of the mention of Zeno and his grin faded.

"Are you alright my child? You seem distant..."

For appearances sake and for his father's happiness, he quickly forced a genuine smile."I'm quite alright, just a bit surprised thats all! Fret not, I'll be right over Fa-Father!

The Grand Priest gently smiled back before ending the conversation.

Merus sighed."Pieris."

"What?"

"My Fa-Father has contacted me. He says that Lord Zeno...requests our presence."

Silence became thicker than ink as a foreboding feeling sank into the atmosphere.

_Thank you all for 300 views. This archer thanks you! I'll keep up with my AU the best I can. Tell me what you think I should improve on for any of these chapters from reviews! I'm listening!_


	5. Aren't I The Fool To Have?

_(Merus's Pov)_

I summoned the courage to collect my Supreme Kai as instructed by Father. They didn't bother starting up jovial chatter as expected. If Lord Zeno required all of our attendance the news was dreary more than likely.

We teleported to the entrance of the palace, my head lowered as I averted my gaze. The guards sidestepped themselves out our path. They closed the door once we stepped inside.

Five of my 'siblings' and their respective God Of Destruction and Supreme Kai were there. We angels of course, due to our ranking had to separate ourselves. We were silent as the night.

Lord Zeno sat atop his throne, childishly and foolishly toying with yet another planet. I felt a sense of frustration but quickly subdued it. Ungodly feelings in front of our lord would be a terrible miscalculation.

Thankfully, my caring and loving 'Father' marched up to the Omni King and tapped his shoulder."Lord Zeno, I've gathered my children just as you've requested. Please deliver your attention to them for the purpose of this meeting."

At last, Lord Zeno ceased playing with the planet's oceans and lands. He gazed blankly at the middle of the room and he simply said,"I've made a decision recently about your universes."

I blinked. What was he implying? "Pardon me, Lord Zeno, but what are you talking about? about? And what does this have to do with us?"

His response floored me. He had the audacity to plainly say."I'm getting rid of all your universes."

I clenched my staff as my neutral facial expression was wiped away. My only purpose in life was going to be erased. All because this incompetent, inconsiderate, demon deemed it so.

"And why is that?" I asked, forcing myself to sound as kind as possible. There was a slight edge to my voice.

Father's eyes flickered in my direction, an emotion mixed with anger and surprise showed. A rare emotion indeed, and directly towards me.

A warning was it? As if he was trying to tell me to stand down, as if this wasn't my fight...

I however, whether out of bravery or foolishness, remain undeterred by this. What I'm doing was none of his concern.

That Omni King responded, in such an insultingly casual tone."Because you had the lowest mortal level?s. They're too tedious and I want them gone."

What in the Eighteen hells!? That little child was going to erase my only purpose in life, because he's bored of them!? Was this some type of cruel game!? A sick joke? A twisted story!?

Because I'm not laughing…

I remained silent. Lord Zeno must've taken my silent rage as conforming to his whims. I watched in utter horror as before my eyes, my kai and God Of Destruction were erased. First, their was terror in their eyes, then they were gone.

Not even a word. The same said for my siblings. All their lives gone, just because a childish god demanded it.

"All done. Now can I play now?"

Grief. Rage. Hatred. Those words were enough to revive those emotions. I was nothing now.

Years upon years of servitude and this was my reward!? My work in progress, deleting out of existence like it was game.

Now we had nothing and are nothing, as we can't do anything without our God Of Destruction or Universe. All of my effort, for nothing.

He destroyed my life and my purpose. I'm NOTHING. Isn't that **funny**?

"Ha..Ha...HAHAHAHAHA!"

Eyes snapped in my direction. I apathetically ignored it.

I drew my head back, a malicious grin of insanity made its appearance."Apologizes, but I couldn't help but find. This situation **absolutely** hilarious! After all, I, ever so foolishly believed that any of our lives actually mattered! Isn't it funny? Tell me its funny! I wasted countless stressful years on servitude, and **THIS **is my reward? Well that's just lovely! Not only is my sole purpose for existing gone, but it was all for nothing! isn't that just so **swell**! Isn't it** cruel**?" I was fighting the water in my eyes."And all this, because of YOU! You, Lord Zeno, are the reason, I've been played as a fool! Aren't I the just the **fool** to have? How could I have been clueless? All of us look like a bunch of fools! Gee aren't we just a bunch** laughing stocks** aren't we? And you know what's even** funnier**? The fact you have the audacity, the nerve, to find our Universe's existing tedious, all why you sit here, playing with planets and solar systems like their **TOYS**! I at least tried to help my universe, that's more than you ever will accomplish in your entire existence. You're hardly a god, just a child who reigns far too much power over everything."

Silence. My family stared at me in shock, except Father. He was..emotionless and cold suddenly. I didn't care for what they said. I was far too emotionally drained to care. I fell to my knees.

I knew what I said. And I didn't regret it one bit. Lord Zeno approached me, I could sense his rage and anger, directed right at me. I narrowed my eyes, was this it? Was this going to be my fate? To die by this petulant child? I turned away, if I was going to die right here, I wouldn't give him any satisfaction in my last moments. I wasn't a coward. I averted my gaze away as his hand rose.

"Hakai."

I waited for the pain, the inevitable burning sensation of getting erased.

**It never came. **

I was confused, why wasn't I dead? This wasn't another cruel joke was it?

I noticed a shadow in front of me. My Father stood there, firmly grasping Zeno's hand in his left, his other arm behind his back. He was...far from happy to put it mildly. I've never seen him so upset in my life, and it terrified me.

"F-Father...Why?"

He didn't answer my question and ignored me as he turned to the Omni King.

For the first time since my creation, I heard him sound outraged, not only at me, but at Zeno."Lord Zeno, I believed that we agreed prior to this meeting that you will **NOT **erase my children, didn't we?"

"But he's being rude. He should go away for that."

"What Merus has done is not excusable, but I will not stand idly by and let my child get erased. He is my child and my responsibility, let me handle what happens to him, we will have a chat about this..."

The Omni King said nothing before reluctantly agreeing, as he went back in his seat, playing with planets like a child as usual. I narrowed my eyes with disdain but remained silent. I knew better than to say anything as I reluctantly stood up.

Father dismissed my siblings to go to a planet, of what we should now call our new home. He must've created it in our absence or before we existed. I saw my siblings glare at me on their leave. I ignored it.

However, when I was about to take my leave, I heard my Father's stone cold voice shatter the silence.

"Merus,leaving so soon?"

I could feel his eyes staring into my soul. I didn't dare turn around to see his face. I felt fear as he addressed me."...What is it that you want, Father?"

"We need to talk."

_Thank you for 400 views guys. I'm thankful. Tell me what you think of this chapter. Hit the follow button to keep up if you want! __I'll see you later! Also Merus kind of lost it._


	6. Father Knows Best

_Warning. White Diamond/Mother Gothel vibes from GP incoming._

Merus winced as his father addressed him. Unlike all of his previous encounters, it wasn't happy loving in tone, rather oddly calm in comparison. He could sense his rage already. His father roughly grabbed his shoulder and without a word, teleported him to another sector of the palace.

He blinked. It was where he was 'born' or rather created biologically. The Grand Priest calmly stood there, eyes staring intently at him. His facial expression was one of rage and disappointment. "Merus, by the gods what were you thinking? Why would you think it's wise to disturb the Omni King!?"

"Pardon me, Father. But I couldn't just stand idly by while he erased my universe out of boredom. He erased my sole function and I won't remain silent like I have for eons like everyone else."

The Minister sighed. His child was being so difficult. Understandable that he was upset his Universe had been erased, but it was Zeno had required, so thus it had to happen. It was simply the way the God Hierarchy ruled. His son surely had to understand that shouldn't he?

"Whether you like the way things are is irrelevant. What you've done today is disgraceful. Not only did you nearly endanger yourself and risk getting erased, but you also stained my image as a result."

The younger angel looked baffled."Stained your image?" What in the eighteen hells!? Or rather twelve hells now that he thought about it...

His father held his face."Merus, I'm an angel. We are godly divine beings, respecting order and balance. What you've done today rejects what we've been created to do. Due to the fact you're a part of me, I guess this must've slipped out when I created you, a blemish that distracts from perfection." He held his son's face, examining his facial expressions. What a handsome mirror wasn't he? Too bad he had visible cracks as of now. He would've been so perfect otherwise."Son look at you, look at me. We're so similar and yet you're so...flawed. Such a shame too, you do look like a mirror image of me. If only you lost those ungrateful eyes and rebellious attitude. You could've been so perfect."

Merus frowned out of discomfort. His father's grip was firm and the face hold was uncomfortable to be in. He also didn't like being seen as an accessory, but that was somewhat normal. Father was rather fond of his appearance and status as he was supposed to represent dignity and elegance. That was what they represented as angels he supposed.

He hardly felt like a proper angel after his outburst anyhow.

"Course now with your outburst, this will be a scandal. What you've done will spread like wildfire throughout the hierarchy. More messes I'll have to sort out inevitably. With that attitude of yours, word will spread rather quickly." He had been doing that for Zeno since he was created. He just didn't expect his reflection to do something as foolish as this.

Shame. Guilt. Emotions that caused him to avert eye contact with his parent."I didn't mean to cause you grief Father…I wasn't thinking."

"Of course you didn't,Merus. But take it from me, what you've done will not be forgotten anytime soon. You didn't do yourself good service by going off at Lord Zeno like that. Such explosive emotions don't look well on you, these imperfections of yours will do you no good. You should know by now that such absurd outbursts have no places in our hierarchy."

"But I just wanted to help, do something right for a change!"

"Well that certainly didn't go as planned did it? You succeeded in enraging the Omni King and nearly dying because of it. Doing what's right isn't our function Merus. When will you understand that? Following orders and enforcing our laws when necessary."

"I know but-"

"Son, hush." The Grand Priest put his finger over his mouth. Merus's programming immediately kicked in. His programming silenced any opposition. His father's word was law in his programming.

"..." It was like a seal. He couldn't have said anything if he wanted to, his programming automatically forced him to obey.

"Listen to me Merus, these rebellious and self righteous thoughts of yours will do you no good. You are an angel, remember that. You shall not act out of the hierarchy. You are above such actions. Be honest with me, son, have I lied, hurt, or intentionally harmed you?"

Merus shook his head obediently 'No...Father would never hurt me.'

"My Mirror don't you understand? You wouldn't survive without my protection. Because please, you're naive, gullible, heads in the clouds idealistic. I'm just saying because I want to express my **'wuv'** for you. I'm here to help you, I understand all you know. Father's here to protect you. You wouldn't want to upset me now would you?"

"No..."

"Exactly! Father understands Merus, just wait and you'll see! Now 'son' I just have one demand of you to ask my precious cracked reflection."

Merus cocked an eyebrow. His father was smiling at him... In a far, far too forced manner. It unnerved him.

"Merus..."The Grand Minister's face turned unpleasant, as a visible scowl of anger became noticeable as his calm composure collapsed. "**Do not question nor shall you disobey Lord Zeno's or my orders...ever ****again."**

The younger blinked in shock. The harshness rivaled the edge of a knife.

"Yes father...I won't."

"Tch!...Of course you won't Mirror." He gently ruffled Merus's hair as he cupped his face. The Grand Priest admired his reflection staring back at him. Now he just had to mend the cracks of his mirror's errors. Still what a handsome mirror Merus provided.

After all, he was sure his son would listen to him, he had to. It was how he programmed all of them, all his children to be. To obey his orders if demanded.

"I 'care' for you too Father."

"I know you do my dearest Reflection. Now run along my mirror. You should go catch up with your siblings on your new home. I feel as though a break from a Universe would do you well after your...flaws showed earlier. We hopefully will never have a talk like this again."

"I understand your orders..."

"And one more thing my precious reflection."The Minister smirked in a jovial manner. His grip on Merus's face tightened. In a far too forced sugary sweet voice he booped his son on the nose three times. His voice rose to a sing-sing melody "**Don't forget it, Merus. You'll regret this...**"

Despite the calmness and sweetness in his voice, it sounded threatening at the same time.

In a flash, his father vanished out of the room. He had other matters to attend to.

The Grand Priest sighed. He was sure his son got the message. He would rue the day he doesn't heed his words. After all, he wasn't wrong was he? His reflection would hopefully straighten himself out given time away, and this would be a memory they can look back at and laugh.

He knew what was in his son's best interest. He was his father after all. As he'd say so himself,

"Father knows what's best..."

_That took longer than I expected. Oh well, thanks for the support! Tell me what you think about this story! I'd love to know what you guys think! Anything specific you can PM me if its dire._


	7. Temporary Status Change, Right?

_Released older version that I redid. Sorry but I edited and checked this up best I could. Archer hands are for shooting not typing._

If Merus was going to be honest, their planet was lovely and filled with life, but like all things it got boring. There was nothing to do, ever since Lord Zeno erased his purpose and livelihood, he was pretty much in early retirement with his siblings, to which he barely talks to.

Singani was envious of him and pretty much mocked him for his disaster and his siblings were rather distant themselves. They barely interacted with each other unless necessary and even then, it was rather strained. Merus really wasn't in the mood for hearing about how he was defective or something.

But at this point, millions of years have passed since that day. Everyday was the same, talk to father a few times a week if he was available, talk to Whis if Father was busy, watch nature, lock himself away in temple and repeat.

But like any routine without any flavor, this got boring. The youngest angel was feeling like his life had no purpose. Oh wait, it didn't.

Regardless of how much his father said he had a purpose living his life peacefully, it just felt wrong sitting here, doing nothing while universeal problems were spreading like fire. At least when he had a universe he could distract himself by trying to keep a high mortal level, now he was just struggling with ways to entertain himself.

He wanted to do something, but it was against angelic code to disobey the orders Zeno put out. Neither should he side with 'good' or 'evil' his father said. He found such rule unbeneficial to their hierarchy, but he considering what happened the last time he spoke out, he kept it mainly to himself at this point.

Lest he gets erased by that childish imp for good this time.

Father was busy once more, babysitting that child again, so he contacted Whis. Out of all the active angels he was the easiest to talk to. He was rather relaxed compared to how uptight his other siblings were.

"Hello Merus, what are you doing?"

"What I do everyday. Living peacefully without any purpose in my life as usual. What else? You?"

"Well Lord Beerus and I just recently went to a planet. Beerus liked the food there surprisingly had decided to let them live."

Merus narrowed his eyes. Out of all the reasons to spare a planet, that was certainly one of the most petty ones, but he reluctantly let it go."Interesting. Well the flowers outside grew an inch from what I can see. That's honestly exciting thing I've seen all day."

Whis cringed."Maybe you should interact with the others? I'm sure they're far more entertaining than plant life."

"Been there, done that, didn't work. They don't even talk to me, it's a waste of my time. It's been millions of years and they aren't over my scene. There's no point in talking to those who dislike me."

"Well, I don't know what else to tell you Merus. I can't really do much about it, but maybe you should find your own purpose. It's not healthy for you to be locked up in your adobe like this, maybe finding new things would work."

"Let me think about it…"

"Oh sorry Merus, Lord Beerus is sleeping, can't talk now. He hates calls during his sleep. Go think about things, maybe you'll find something new to look for." Merus watched his orb go black as Whis hung up.

"Well he is right. I should find something to do. But what? I need some type of purpose in my life. My universe was my only reason for living, now that it's gone, I feel that way about myself. If only I could find an escape from this…"

Escape. He paused, snapping his fingers. That was it! Whis was right, he did need a new purpose. But clearly, he couldn't find a purpose on this planet, there was nothing left for him here.

Not just here, but this hierarchy. Without his purpose, he was a useless functionless accessory. He didn't mind the powers or leisure, but the fact he had to stand there while injustice waged on, mortals just killed each other, and he just had to look pretty and move on was disgraceful.

But where would he go? Father would never let him leave on his own. His universe wasn't around. This was his home, put it felt more like a prison if anything, just cooped up here with no function.

….Who said he had to tell anyone he was leaving? It dawned on him, the only place without the god hierarchy being a problem were the mortals lingered. They were entertaining and funny of course, but they weren't always the brightest when it came to their existence. Most mortals had no idea they existed and feared their God of Destruction the moment judgement came.

Ignorance was certainly going to be bliss for him. They would have no idea he'd be walking among them.

Now all he had to do was leave. But he remembered, he would be leaving his family, his father most importantly, behind. His father would be so disappointed in him...He didn't want to look into those cold eyes filled with disappointment ever again. Not after he swore not to disobey his orders.

He couldn't leave could he?

He sighed. Father would no doubt be furious and be disappointed if he found out he left and caught him. But it won't be permanent, he'll come back when he's ready. Just a few thousand years and he'll be right back to where he belonged. He just needed to find a new function temporarily. Father won't be too mad would he? He'll understand right? It won't be long.

He won't be long gone. His father will be fine. He has other children to take care of, surely he won't notice.

Merus at least hoped so. He would miss his father, but maybe some distance from the hierarchy was the best at this always was attached to his father, even if he was called an accessory, half the time, he didn't mind, as long as he was acknowledged. He'd be back before they know it. He didn't like bending the rules, but if finding a purpose required avoiding his father's watchful eye, then he'd have to do it.

With the wave of his staff his body began to glow brightly. He had swapped angelic clothing with pale white grab. His blue skin turned purple and his hair was slightly grey instead of it's perfect white color. His halo disappeared. He knew what he had to do next.

He suppressed his power level to the single digits, before teleporting to his destination. He hoped Whis wouldn't mind him visiting…

He smiled for once as he saw Universe 7. Flawed and needed work obviously, but at least it existed. He thought about turning back as he looked at his staff, he could just go back and pretending this never happened.

'Can't go back now...' He reluctantly thought to himself. This was his break. Now.

So this was what it was like to be mortal, to feel free of any burden the hierarchy placed. To them he was just Merus, not Angel Eighteen, not Father's cracked mirror, just Merus. They wouldn't notice for his temporary stay. The mortals were ignorant and naive, they'd believe anything he'd said.

Now he put his staff away. He wouldn't need it anymore. Not in this life!

_I'd like to call this chapter : Giving your sibling the wrong idea and pushing them to another round of life. Support is appreciated and I'd like to see some feedback on prior or updated chapters, kay?_

See ya!


	8. Angel Yesterday, Savior Today

(Merus POV...)

While I'm visiting Universe 7 I might as well see what it's all about. Father won't notice. He has other things to do, it's only going to be a few thousand years.

I went to strange planet to explore. I knew when to limit myself, Father could catch me. I do not need to add my godly status into my mortal 'cover.'

Inhabitants looked entertaining to be around. They were scared of me, but I wasn't going to provoke a weak harmless mortal species. I had better things to do. Most ignored me, but some gathered courage to converse.

I found myself talking to one of them, it was shocking to see how casual these lowly beings were. I was a god walking among them and they were gullible enough to believe me.

I pretended to be intrigued by their plights. I couldn't care less about their business, but they were entertaining compared to my siblings.

Suddenly I heard blasts exploding on the ground and screams of the innocent all around."Everyone run!"

"Hm? Run away? Why?"

No one answered me, instead fleeing to their small homes for shelter. I watched in bemusement. What in Zeno's name could they be running from?

I noticed however, all mortals ran away for some reason when a dark cloud shrouded the sky. I noticed warships landing on the planet.

They must've causes the damage. How dare they ruin a perfectly good planet and use it as target practice.

I stood there, more curious of where they hailed from then frightened. If I was supposed to be intimidated then they needed to up their game.

Variations of mortals stepped out of their strange ships. They wore strange green devices on their eyes and foreign armour with ray guns.

They had the audacity to point their pathetic weapons towards me. The first grunt screamed at me."Hey you, what are you doing!? Why aren't you scared of us!?"

"Scared of you? No. I'm afraid I don't scare easily in front of strangers." I asked, dumbfounded by something so preposterous. Me? A divine god, scared of these weaklings? Are they out of their minds?

"Do you not know who we are? The one we serve should send you running. Lord Frieza would make good scrap of you."

"Oh my. Can't you see? I just quiver with fear…" These incompetent soldiers think I'm to be trifled with. What fools.

"You should, especially with lackluster power level. Ha! 25. You're nothing to the almighty Frieza Force!" He aimed his gun at me, sending a blast towards me.

I amused myself seeing their look of shock as emerged unharmed and spotless."If you think that's my true power I suggest run. I fear none of you."

"As if princess!" Childish banter. Are these the best men this Frieza can provide?A bunch of no brained thugs with guns?

"I tire of conversing with children. Leave this planet immediately, or else I'll make you leave by force."

"Not a bloody chance, this planet is up for grabs and will sell on the market. We aren't letting some goody two shoes loser ruin it."

Market for planets? Clearly a travesty of justice if there was an entire economic market around. I wasn't bound by any angelic rules for now, I doubt anyone will notice me helping out.

If they wouldn't leave this planet in peace without a fight, I'll give them one.

I brushed one of my bangs back, I want to see those fools try to land a hand on me."You want to fight me? Alright then, try me."

The squad of fools came at me all at once. Unfortunately for them, I was agile with my movements and dodged each separate attack. Fists were flying, yet I blocked and avoided them with ease. Their frustration was amusing as they were so close yet so far.

A grunt part of this 'Frieza Force' attempted to punch me, I let him. He looked satisfied for a moment, as if he won. I relished in the horror that fool suffered when I slowly tilted my head and smiled."That's your best punch? And I thought you were trying."

He looked frustrated. When he attempted to punch me again, I grabbed him by his fist."Ah ah ah, I didn't give you permission to hit me." He pathetically struggled in my grasp as I crashed his fist, his life was so fragile. I heard a snap."Oops, I broke your hand, my apologies. I forgot my strength."

"AAAARGH! YOU BASTARD! LET GO ME!"

I was honestly bored of seeing him try to escape. Didn't he realize I could end his life in seconds if I felt like it? Suddenly, I heard a blast being charged and swiftly dodged. One of those grunts thought he was clever to hit me while my back was turned. I dropped their leader and tossed him into the ground, creating a large crater..

The other grunt ran away once I locked eyes with him. Pitiful, he had the nerve to hit me but not the nerve to fight me. He attempted to pathetically hurt me with a ki blast. I smacked it away."Its going to take more than a petty little blast like that to hurt me."

I waltzed past him and simply flicked him on the forehead. He crashed into multiple walls.

Strange. Where was the third one? That rough mouthed lunatic who tried to shoot me. I swear he was-

"AAAAAH! SAVE US!"

Just as I thought. Going after innocent people was he. The nerve, time to put him to rest like his subordinate like the tool he is. I flew over to the commotion. He had destroyed a good portion of the town while I was dealing with his lackeys. I narrowed my eyes as I scanned the carnage. No doubt civilizations were dead because of this.

I can't play around with them this time. Now where was he? I heard another crash. I rushed to the scene within moments, seeing that fool with his gun aimed at a civilian by their head."Hey- you! Watch it! Don't take a step closer!"

"Or what?" What was he going to shoot me again? I'm just terrified.

"Or else I'll kill more civilians, and I know you don't want that right, goody two shoes?"

I blanked as I stared at the child he held against their will and stared back at his gun. Who did he think he was messing with? I remained still.

"Got your attention did I? Well if you care about this stranger so much, you'll let me and my pals go free of charge and we'll spare this planet from more carnage. We'll even let you join us."

"Join you?"

"Yeah, we could use someone with your strength at HQ. Lord Frieza would love to have strong fighters on his side to do missions."

I narrowed my eyes. I wasn't going to be a slave to some pathetic lord. However, I saw that if I didn't, I was dooming someone else. If I rejected him, the kid was as good as dead. I didn't trust his words for a moment, yet I smiled and nodded.

He believed it.

However, he took his eyes off of me for a second. And within that time frame I grabbed his neck and chocked him. I glared at him, coldly demanding him."Sir, I demand you let that child go. Now."

He was intimidated and weak, not struggling in my grasp. He was terrified of me, as he should.

"Did you not hear me? I said let him _**GO**_..."

His air supply must've cut as the child fell the the ground with a thud as I almost crushed his neck. I tossed his body aside. He wasn't dead...yet.

I was tempted to kill all of them. They were all helpless. But I had a better idea. I tossed them in their space shuttle, hit the coordinates saying 'HQ' and sent them blasting off. They won't be a nuisance from now on.

I turned to the child."Hello child of a lower being, I'll be taking you back to your parents. Those monsters will never bother you again."

The kid didn't reply, simply clinging to my leg. I placed him back with his parental figures, overjoyed their spawn was alive as they embraced each other strangely. Father never did that with me. At best he held my face and addressed me as 'My Mirror'. Physical affection was vague in our hierarchy.

Anyway, I didn't pay too much mind. They thanked me and told me I was free to stay for as long as I want. I declined."Sorry, to inform you, but I'm just a visitor, I'm here to see the universe. I just so happened to stop by."

They were upset, but told me they were grateful for my help. I offered to rebuild their homes, but they said they could do it themselves, as though I had done enough for them. They insisted I stay for a few days, strange request but I'll oblige to stay till tommorow. I did a bit to help, like extinguishing the flames that were burning their homes and such.

After all, I'm sure they'll provide some entertainment and amusement for me. These mortals should provide something to do.

_Thanks for 766 views guys! Love the support. Keep it up, I'll be listening if anyone's interested for suggestions or opinions of what you think. Goodbye._


	9. Does Thou Call Thyself A 'Jaco?

(Merus's POV)

It had been a few hours since the attack. I was practically showered with compliments and gifts, not that I minded. Mortals had least thanked people for their gratitude if necessary.

Some people had spent their time rebuilding their homes from the carnage, I walked past them as they said 'Hello Stranger'. I shrugged it off. These mortals aren't going to waste my time in small talk. I was going to be leaving sooner or later today.

Suddenly, I noticed that a large group of civilians were gathered around in a large circle around a metallic object. Curiosity was piqued and I decided to investigate.

I heard weird noises as it got closer. A strange spaceship was on the ground. I frowned, another one of Frieza's crew members looking for a beatdown? Were they pathetic enough to call for backup? Just another set of stepping stones that were in my way I suppose..

I pushed myself through the crowd to get a better look at my target. I was prepared to fight whoever it was, and I wasn't in a merciful mood today.

To my surprise, it didn't seem like any of Frieza's ships. The design was completely different and had structural differences judging by the material it was made from.

I was caught off guard when a small mortal with large beady yellow eyes and light blue skin hopped out of the shuttle in a purple suit appeared. He had a small ray gun at his side as the chestplate of his outfit had a weird bolt design stamped on it.

"Alright, Galactic Police here. Where's the fire?"

The fire? The one the mortals existingued yesterday from the carnage those 'Frieza Forces' did. Is that what he was asking about? Good thing we got rid of it. But why is he asking now? We've taken care of it.

"We extinguished the fire," I said,"Why are you asking?"

He stared at me."I didn't mean literally. I'm asking why I was called here."

He should've just said that, how rude of him. What an ungrateful attitude of his."The one called 'Frieza' sent his cronies to kill inhabitants of this planet. I...so to speak, sent them back the way of which they came. They won't be coming back anytime soon, I am quite certain."

"Wait, you're telling me, you, dealt with the Frieza Force, and you don't have a scratch on you!?"

"Yes...Why?" I'd hardly call them worthwhile.

"Do you have a single clue who you dealt with? Frieza controls 70% of the Universe! And he sends his strongest cronies to deal with planets personally and you got rid of them?"

"Yes. They were cannon fodder in all honesty, they got boring rather quickly." If those were Frieza's strongest lunatics then I doubt Frieza is that much of a challenge. I don't understand how someone with such weaklings under his hand could control 70% of the universe.

Wait…

How did Whis not tell his God Of Destruction to get rid of such a pest!? Was brother slacking or was he not aware of this threat?

Maybe he's not aware, I'm trying to be optimistic.

To my surprise, he seemed floored by my reaction. I almost laughed, mortals had the most comical facial expressions."What? Cannon Fodder? Are you kidding!? You probably just got lucky, most likely sent his lower level fighters on this planet and you overpowered them."

I almost laughed. This mortal was funny. Thinking I couldn't handle those weaklings.

Mortals are so hilarious, though this one is interesting. He seems more entertaining than the rest! "Must've gotten rather 'lucky' I suppose. Though I wonder, what were you planning on doing if they were still here?"

"Try to round em up and lock away. Interrogate them if they know anything and just imprison them for awhile. Honestly if they're just petty thieves they don't stay long. It's the big guys we lock away for awhile, like murderers and what not."

Understandable. Petty crime got petty time. Though this Galactic Police seems rather intriguing. I wonder what else they do. This little mortal informed me how they saved lives and helped other mortals to keep order throughout Universe 7. Sounds Like something I could do quite easily.

"Sounds interesting, I do like the idea of helping others, but I have other places to be." I said.

"As a Galactic Policeman you can travel the Universe at your leisure when not on patrol. You can join, we're a bit short on staff so any help is appreciated."

"Hmm...I'm listening. This sounds entertaining to me. I haven't had a proposition this comical before me in my life."

"Trust me, it's not as amusing but it's an occupation as they come. If you're interested, the quickest way to get there is by ship, I know the way back there."

"Sounds like a plan to me...lower being?"

"Its Jaco." He said flatly. Oh these beings had names! I forgot. What a hilarious name, mortals are such interesting pets.

I blinked, clasping my hands together. Jaco? What a funny little title."Does thou call thyself a 'Jaco'? What a comical title! Even funnier than those fools who tried to harm me!"

"Ha ha,very funny. I doubt your name is any better than mine."

I scoffed."My name is Merus, 'Jaco'. I believe my name is superior don't you think? Just like I am by default."

"Ugh."

I ignored his complaint, I wondered where that main spot these police go to is located. I want to see it for myself. I want to see if he's truly telling it as he says,"So why don't you introduce me to this 'Galactic Police' headquarters you speak of."

This 'Jaco' frowned before reluctantly letting me onto his ship. I simply entertained this idea, after all, I was only staying temporarily in this Universe before going back to my Godly realm. It was a short break, nothing more.

Though he was providing transport, so why not see what this cute little police force can do? I saw the civilians wave at me and nodded back as we rose to the sky and blasted off. 'Jaco' said."And we're off! Got the coordinates and everything!"

I watched space pass by, it looked beautiful. This was truly something to stare in awe at."I do admire the view. Haven't seen it this way before."

"First time being on a spaceship? Okay, great. Just don't throw up or have motion sickness. I don't want to deal with that."

"I don't get sick." I said plainly. Angels don't get ill. It would be inconvenient to put in our programming. Father would never intentionally allow mortal problems like malevolent sicknesses to hurt us godly beings.

"Boy then you're one of the lucky ones. I've had accidents happen prior. So from what I recall you around here?"

"Not really, I'm ...a newcomer to exploration. I just want to keep myself entertained for the time being." I had to phrase it so a lowly mortal would understand. Godly thinking isn't their strong point.

"I've heard reasons to join the Galactic Patrol before, but entertainment is a first."

Fitting. I'm the only one like myself here. At least, except him, of course, but he wouldn't notice would he?

"I haven't had anything more amusing than those fools attacking me for a millennia. They were so pathetic." I then turned to directly face him."So how long until we arrive at your 'headquarters' so to speak. A few minutes?"

"A 3-4 days."

THREE TO FOUR DAYS!? Just to get to one place!?

"You kidd do you not?"

"You seem surprised. At most it takes a week depending on the distance. If that shocked you then you're in for a ride."

I rolled my eyes. Mortals were entertaining, but they were just as strange. Their technology was obviously inferior to my standards, but the fact it took multiple days just to get from one place was certainly mind blowing. Such prehistoric technology.

'Jaco' hopefully will keep me entertained. Compared to the other mortals he's actually somewhat interesting

_Tell me below what you all think! BRB._


	10. Mortal Concepts Are Strange

_Disclaimer: Woah! Can y'all explain to me why 'Father Knows Best' my third most popular chapter? Like holy roly poly guys! Where did that come from!? I'm a bit loss for words but I'll continue writing. Tell me what you think of this story below!_

(Merus's POV)

'Jaco' was piloting across the cosmos while I stood by and watched the scenery on the ship. The space shuttle was rather comfy and looked far bigger on the inside than I accounted for. I was going to be here for a few days before we arrived at 'Headquarters' so I might as well make myself comfortable with the area.

I had viewed the stars and planets we passed by, they were beautiful from afar. At least Whis still had his universe...he was lucky. At least he still had a purpose. He still had a function.

No matter, I continued to walk explore the shuttle. Mortals were definitely creative with their designs I had to admit. Though their technology was obviously inferior compared to mine, they did know how to make things look aesthetically pleasing.

I walked to a room, who I presumed the small alien owned and let myself in. His room was in tolerable condition. Obviously he didn't clean up but it wasn't the worst I have seen. The Galactic Police Force must've taken care of their crew judging by how commadoable the spaceship was.

I saw a strange multi colored cube. Was this a weapon or some type of device? I couldn't tell, it didn't seem to serve any other function other than to look pretty from what I could tell. It had to have some other purpose right?

I suddenly felt eyes on me, and I saw the one known as 'Jaco' had left his station, observing me. I didn't respond until he asked,"Are you playing with a rubix cube?"

"A Ru-bix Cu-be?" That was what this multicolored object was? Fascinating.

"Yeah. A rubix cube. I picked one up at a market, they were selling them at a good price."

"Whats its purpose?"

"You're just supposed to match the colors on the correct side. I guess it's a puzzle of some sort. I was too lazy and bored to bother trying it out , you think you'll get it? I doubt that."

"Watch me."I narrowed my eyes. I was capable of far more than he was and he was sending me his judgement? The audacity. In that case, I'll beat this Rubix Cube as fast as I can to prove him wrong. I looked at the cube before quickly rearranging it correctly by color within seconds.

"Done."

"How did you-"

"Did I impress? I'm faster than I look 'Jaco'. Do not underestimate my abilities. You should learn from that now." I disassembled the cube and put it back together like it was nothing. 'Jaco' was astounded, must've never seen a divine being work before if he thinks this multicolored puzzle cube was complex.

"Well it's rather weird how you can do that so fast. Must've practiced with something right?"

"Not really. I just saw the goal and did it." Its natural. It's in my programming to excel at occupation. At least that's what I was supposed to do.

"Comes naturally? First time I heard that." I heard a strange growling sound and turned to him. What was that noise?"Oh sorry, my stomach calls. I'm going to get a bite. What about you, want anything?"

Eating? I see no need to eat or drink. I can't remember the last time I did, I was too preoccupied trying to save my now dead universe from destruction that I stopped bothering with basic pleasures.

Scoffing, I continued to play with the cube."I do not require sustenance."

He seemed perplexed by my answer."What? How can you not require food? I mean, I've heard of races creating their own food or going long periods of time without it, but never eating? Man, you've been missing out."

"Missing out?" I didn't understand what I could be missing out on. It's all the same to be honest. Why would I, a deity, waste my time consuming food when it's not a necessity? I don't see the joy in it like these lower beings do.

Jaco was eating some weird bread and drink along with whatever else he had on his plate. I simply watched him do so. I was trying to see what was so fascinating and wonderful about eating that he would ask me to partake in it.

"Merus, you can go get some if you want."

"What on the realms makes you think I want any of your….'culinary arts'?"

"Well you were just blankly staring at them. Sheesh, I was just trying to be nice and ask if you wanted them."

I didn't respond and simply watched him the entire time, doing this eating for a few minutes. Eventually, he tried to start up a conversation with his mouth full, disgusting lack of manners, but it was somewhat amusing to see him attempt to talk.

"So mmphs ghwere you fromph?"

I cringed as I saw the food flying out of his mouth. Mortals were messy eaters weren't they? He certainly wasn't convincing me to want to do this 'eating' as he called it with those manners.

I roughly translated it to where I was from. I thought about it. My 'home' that Father created was not here if that was what he was asking. Who am I kidding, someone like Jaco was too simple, he wouldn't understand godly devices.

So I shrugged."No idea.I don't remember."

"You seriously don't know where your planet is? Rough. Well in contact with your family? I doubt your the only one of your race."

"I have a Father and fifteen other siblings in total."

"Damn, must've been busy huh?"

I didn't understand what he meant by that. Dear Father was always busy with Lord Zeno, I don't get any other way he could possibly be busy. He practically kept that imp on a leash.

"Father is always busy. I don't see him face to face often." Most communication was made through the staff rather than by physical confrontation. I didn't want to bother my lovely father with small issues. He had enough stress as it was with my problems showing earlier.

"So you two don't talk much? Something happen?"

"Nothing that concerns you…" Mortals wouldn't understand what I've gone through. The millions of years of silence and obedience, only to be played a fool by the one at the highest position. He would never understand, none of them would.

"Ok. Well, why aren't you with your family?"

"Personal matters." A mortal had no right to know what was in a god's personal life.

"Geez, well what about your Mother?"

I raised an eyebrow."What is this creature that you call a 'Mother'? I don't believe I have one. Father didn't say I had one when I was created."

For some reason 'Jaco' skipped the question. I didn't understand why. It sounded like an innocent question, I don't understand why he wouldn't answer me. He remained silent about the question before ranting of the criminals he had captured, mostly petty criminals and what not.

It seemed they kept specific criminals in certain cells for containment. Ones that were on life sentences were placed far away, never to be seen. The petty criminals you could see just by walking by, usually having a few years on their sentences.

I was intrigued by this. It seems despite all the chaos they do have some sort of justice system. I had to see it for myself, but it would be interesting to see it all first hand. It would give me something to entertain myself with.

Though once he was done eating, Jaco went to his bedroom and laid down in it. I trailed behind him as he was the only one keeping me entertained. I stood there and watched him close his eyes. Why was he doing that? Closing his eyes and not moving? I hadn't seen this before.

"Why are you closing your eyes 'Jaco'?"

"I need to sleep."

Sleep? What was the act of sleeping? Was it like food? I had never personally participated in such activity before."I've never done this sleeping thing before 'Jaco'. What is its purpose?"

"Does everything have to have a purpose to you Merus? Its to regain energy since I'm exhausted. You should try it." He turned on his side.

"I don't get exhausted." I said bluntly.

"At least try it. Try to relax or something."

I laid on a separate bed from across the room. I tried to 'rest' and 'relax' but my body didn't cooperate. I just blankly stared at the ceiling. I wasn't tired, I couldn't get tired, so I couldn't find a point in doing it.

I sighed."'Jaco' this sleep technique isn't working."

I heard snores from the other room. How he managed to sleep while I couldn't was a mystery to me. How could mortals do this for hours while nothing is going on?

So thus, I found a new function instead of exploring sleep, I boredly arranged the multi colored cube again to pass the hours until Jaco stopped 'resting'.


	11. Acting 'Normal'

_Show some support guys, I'll be reading any suggestions if you have any. Tell me what you think of this story so far. I'd be happy to listen to feedback from my audience so I could make things look nice._

(Merus's POV)

If there was anything I had learned over the past few days I had spent with the entertaining mortal known as 'Jaco', it was that mortals did many things that we angels didn't need to do. All these foreign concepts, like eating, drinking, sleeping, and more. Mortals definitely were intriguing creatures.

Jaco suddenly informed me of our arrival to headquarters within ten minutes. He then began raving to me that I needed to act normal in front of the officials at headquarters, as I would be questioned upon arrival.

"What is acting 'normal'?" I asked as he steered the ship.

"Merus you're pretty weird, and this is coming from me of all people. As someone who passed the test for the galactic police force, I can tell you that you need to be more open to people."

"Forgive me 'Jaco', but I do not do 'opening up' for those I don't know."

"It's a test Merus. Look, I'll try to give you good PR, even if you are insufferable, they'll give you to someone else to train if you pass. Should be easy as long as you don't say something outlandish."

I doubt these tests would be that hard if 'Jaco' could pass. This mortal was so funny, thinking I had anything to worry about passing some little mortal test. I was perfectly qualified to partake in it, I was certain of it.

I took notice of a large object in space with this 'Galactic Police Force' insignia on it. We were approaching. Jaco zoomed down for a landing once he made it inside. It was a rather rough landing from what I was used to, as the ship shook and metallic thuds were heard.

I caught myself quickly."Jaco, a little warning before you give us such an uncouth landing would have sufficed."

"Still not perfect on parking, sorry. Also, in front of the Galactic King, I'm an elite." I sensed snark, disrespectful, but funny as he thought I truly cared what he thought. Not to mention it was comical that he was under the impression he was an 'elite' but if it got me bonus I'll do so.

I let Jaco escort me down to the platform. I saw many other ships in the waiting area. Must've come at a good time if not all the ships were taken off soaring already. I did like the designs of the ships the most, they seemed well designed...for a mortal of course.

"Merus." I blinked."Stay by my side and be quiet. I'll need to talk to the galactic king about letting you into our forces."

There was a king of this force? At least I know who has the brains of this corporation. I followed 'Jaco' inside as he opened the door with a strange piece of plastic in his hand.

When I walked inside, I know that 'Jaco' wasn't lying. He was right about there being prisoners. Hundreds of them all stacked in cages from where I could see, hands bound in some advanced stock-like device to prevent mobility. The prisoners sneered at me on my way out, I paid no mind to them of course.

Suddenly, my sight I saw what I assumed to be other Galactic Police forces interacted with a light green creature with a golden grown with multiple appendages. On the top of his head was their insignia plastered in the middle. I remembered how I had to act in front of authority, with respect and calmness.

I didn't want a repeat of last time.

'Jaco' approached the Galactic King once done with his underlings. I remained silent, straightening my back and feigning a neutral expression. That was something my Father expected out of me and it was a habit.

"Good evening your highness, I've returned from my mission. The threat has been neutralized from what I could tell."

"How so? I didn't see you turn anyone in."

"Well I didn't technically do it. I arrived on the planet where the distress signal was made, only to find portions of the city were in ruins, but survivors said everything had been taken care of."

"Jaco, if you didn't deal with the threat, then who did?"

"Merus did. He said that ones who served under Frieza attacked the planet and he knocked them out in a fight, and sent them back the way they came. Considering how Frieza views failure, I doubt those guys are still alive so we aren't going to be worried about them."

"Merus?" His beady eyes locked onto me."You're the one who beat Frieza's men?" Obviously such a feat has never been heard of before.

"Yes. I beat those suborantates with ease. They weren't much of a chore, they were a waste of my time. Jaco, or how he phrases himself as 'The Super Elite', came down with his ship. I explained the situation, and he informed me he was part of your 'Galactic Police Force'. I hadn't had purpose for years, so I entertained the idea of joining your ranks, but I wanted to see for myself if what he said was true. I have to say, for your kind, its impressive."

"I'm grateful Jaco managed to pick up some new recruits, we were running low on staff with all the problems in our universe. It's great to have an extra hand. Though before we can allow you to become a member you have to take a test."

"What type of test?"

"Answering questions backgrounds, making sure you're emotionally fit, safety concerns, the usual. I'll have Agent Jaco take you to a testing area. I'm certain you'll pass given your potential."

He was far more reasonable than Lord Zeno at least. Though I was certain I didn't need his thanks. I knew what I was capable of.

I walked into the testing chamber. Jaco was outside with the testing room. A strange alien greeted me inside as I sat in the chair.

"Alright, what's your name?"

"Merus."

"Birth date?"

"November 20th."

"Age."

I blanked. What in Zeno's name was I supposed to say? I am older than everyone in this room. Might as well come up with something."I'm ...Two million years old." Understatement, but it was something.

"Alright. Any family members?"

"I have a Father, and fifteen siblings. I'm the youngest."

"Any mother?"

"I don't recall my father mentioning I had a mother. I don't believe I have one or know what that is." What's with mortals and their 'mothers'?

For some reason he frantically moved to the next question. I noticed in the background Jaco making an 'X' formation while shaking his head. I wonder what that meant? Though I had to admit, it was pretty funny watching him do that and had to cover my mouth to hide my smile. Mortals were so entertaining! 'Jaco' especially, he was so funny!

I broke my trance when he asked,"Any allergies or known illnesses?"

"My species do not get ill. Also, what is this allergy thing that you speak of?"

"I'll take that as none."

"Anything concerning that we should know about, like accommodations for your species?"

I shook my head."No." We angels don't get sick, require sustenance of any kind. I doubt I'm going to need much for accommodations considering my divinity. He asked me a few more questions about where I was from or what species I was. I narrowed my eyes, they didn't need to know those things. So the proper response in my mind was 'I do not remember or know.'

Once this interrogation was finally over, he told me I had passed with what they called 'flying colors'. Whatever that meant didn't matter! I brushed my bangs out of my face nonchalantly."Of course."

I let myself out. Jaco informed me that the written part of the test was done, but I needed to show my skill off to prove I'm worthy. Sounded easy. The interrogation was irritating so this should be a breeze.

"Sounds simple enough to me. So where do I start?"

"Usually Merus I'd normally give you to someone else to be trained under," I heard the Galactic King say."But since you and Jaco seem to be on good terms, I'm going to be letting him teach you how to be a good Patrolman."

**He has got to be kidding me…**

I feigned excitement and smiled."Thank you Galactic King, I'm ever so grateful for your request." The moment he was gone I felt my eyes roll into my sockets. I put my palm over my face and sighed. Just fantastic."Alright 'Jaco' what do I do now?"

"Well since you passed the test and I, the 'Super Elite', will be your mentor, I suggest first order of business is to change clothes."

"Why?"

"Merus, you're wearing a nightgown. That is not Galactic Police Force attire. You're also barefoot. You'll look stupid if you don't find proper clothing."

I suppose the broken clock was right for once.

My eye twitched as I was handed a **disgusting** purple jumpsuit with orange stripes on it. This eye bleeding design of theirs was certainly going to have to grow onto me no doubt….

Hopefully he provided some source of entertainment during this training. Considering how much a klutz he is, I won't be surprised with what I see. 'Jaco' was overconfident yet entertaining. I could tolerate working under him if he provided me something to laugh at. It'll make the time passing up the ranks tolerable if he does things to entertain and jest no doubt.


	12. Passing With Flying Colors

_Thanks for reading, I want to see you below voicing your opinions soon! Please show some support!_

(Merus's POV)

**Oh my Zeno's, this looks absolutely ridiculous!**

This attire is so strange and stiff. Couldn't they have given me anything more loose? Not to mention these laughably designed attena's that I have to wear around my ears. I'm quite literally wearing tights and a belt for god's sake. And did I really need the chestplate to look like this? I've never had such tight clothing stuck to me before.

The boots were the only passable accessory about my look.

Of course now that the Galactic King had been oh so kind in placing me under his wing, I had to do as Jaco said. It wouldn't be so bad if I didn't look like an idiot. I had to do it in this atrocious outfit.

'By the multiverse above,I look like a walking circus freak.' I could barely look at myself in the mirror. Couldn't they pick better colors? This eye bleeding orange is burning.

"Merus, come on out! It's been five minutes!"

I grumbled."Coming 'Jaco'..." Can't believe I'm being told what to do by a mortal. He better keep my attention as entertainment to make this tolerable.

I stepped out of the changing room, a scowl ever present on my features.

"Aw Merus, you're so cute! Purple looks good on you."

"I look like a fool…" Purple and Orange were certainly not the first colors I would've requested had I designed this. How could Mortals wear this tight outfit? I swear it's rising up the wrong places.

"Don't worry worry Merus, you'll get used to it. After all, you still have training to complete."

Hopefully it's over quickly so I can take this outfit off. My fist clenched as I followed 'Jaco' into a strange room. It had weapons on the side with bullseye posters up. He led me to the first section and instructed me to take out of my 'gun' as he motioned at my belt.

I did so. Though I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do with such a pathetic weapon. I lazily aimed at the target."Ah ah ah! Merus, you're form!"

I blinked."My what?"

"You're form is sloppy. Look at you! Straighten your form and hold your gun properly. You're only using one hand!"

I moved a few inches and strengthened my hold, just enough so I didn't crush it."Better now?"

"Still not right. You need to focus, look at the target Merus when you're aiming. Let me help." What? I did not need his hel-!?

This 'Jaco' is touching me! I glared as I distanced myself."What do you think you're doing!?"

"Helping? I'm straightening your form. Now hold your gun up and aim like this." I did so, reluctantly letting him touch me again."Now aim right in the center and keep your focus steady. No, no, don't keep your feet together, one in front, one in back."

Deep breath, Merus. Just follow his instructions and keep your eye on the target. I focused on the bulls-eye and titled my gun slightly to my the coordinates necessary to make the shot. I fired. I landed it right in the second to last rim. I did this couple more times to no avail. I simple shot at other points and not the center.

He instructed to do it with one of my eyes closed for a better shot and to put one arm under my other one. I say no point in it, but followed the command. Finally I felt progress as my shot hit the center.

Maybe the mortal was right for once, at least when it came from foreign undeveloped weaponry.

I shot the target multiple times, riddling it with bullets.

"Great shot Merus, for someone who just a gun you're pretty good shot." I nodded, of course I am.I then noticed the word 'stun' on the settings. I wondered what that meant. So decided to test it out on him.

He must've noticed my aim."Merus, don't aim at me!"

"But I have to test out this 'stun' function to see if it serves its purpose."

"It's literally stuns people! Watch!" He aimed his gun towards me and fired. I felt it but I didn't feel 'stunned' at all.

"Is that it?"

"It doesn't work on beings with higher power…"

"Then let me test it out on you, to see if its function works. I have to be sure it works properly."

He moved out of the way, but the shock must've bounced off the walls at hit him in the leg."See, it worked! Right 'Jaco'? 'Jaco'?"

Whoops. Guess the stun gun does work.

Eventually two minutes later he came back to me, I must've had weak ones in my gun considered the short duration of time he was unconscious for. He raved at me how the 'Stun' feature wasn't a toy and that was why newbies weren't given the stronger ones.

Next he told me to fly. I narrowed my eyes. He's joking right?

He mistranslated my silence."Wait you don't know how to fly? Guess you'll need to use your boots."

Wait WHAT!?

I was going to correct him but it was too late. He was already giving instructions and I cursed. Now I had to live with that for the time being, I wondered how were boots going to aid me.

"Your boots, they are hardwired to help you fly. See?" He showed me the bottom of his boot, I saw a circular hole on the bottom."

'I don't need these boots. This is a waste of time.' "Why are these required?"

"It's for special cases. I can't fly consistently, so I need these to get around more. Since you lack the ability to fly, we'll need to settle with these."

I scoffed."Alright, I'll try it." He instructed me to activate the boots and I did so."A-Ah!" I didn't expect them to take off in the air automatically without my consent. I struggled to keep my balance."...'Jaco' why are they moving without my consent? Wait, what are they do-AAAAAAAAHHHHH!What the in the hells is wrong with these abominable machines!? AAAAAHHH!"

"Merus, keep your balance!"

Easier said than done! How do you control these contraptions!? By the gods someone help me!

"WOOOAAAHHH!" I zipping over around the walls, I had no control over myself. First it was left and right, up and down and all over the place! It was like being trapped in a whirlwind! By the gods what is even happening to me!?

Thank the heavens if finally stopped!

"The torture finally ceased.." Though I was uncomfortable with this mortal being so close to me. He was holding my hand and it was strange having someone I could easily crush just linger there.

"Relax, Merus, I got you. Just keep your balance. Just be calm and don't flip out." He was laughing at my reaction, how hilarious….

It won't be for long.

"Easy for you to say, 'Jaco'. Now what do I do?"

"Fly around, get used to it."

I took off and reluctantly flew around. The boots were going to take some time to get used to, but the start was what got me. I zipped down to the ground before flying upward and doing a spin at the end.

"Nice Merus. Why don't you pull out your gun and try to hit me while flying? Lets see how good you are and how many shots we can pull on each other!"

I smiled. A mortal _challenging_ me to a game of speed and accuracy? Now this was going to be funny. I laughed."I wouldn't suggest that. You'll lose badly 'Jaco'."

"Come on Merus, how fast can you be?"

He had no idea...I chuckled. He tried to shoot me, I saw it whirl right past me as I slowly tilted my head. This was child's play, but I was entertained. It wasn't every day a weakling challenged me. Besides, 'Jaco' was entertaining to play with, so why not have a bit of fun?

I held back of course as I pursued him. He didn't get one shot on me, I aimed my gun towards him and shot him multiple times. The rest I purposely missed.

I watched him crash into a wall. He must've tried to shoot me dozens of times because the walls were riddled with missed bullets.

The Galactic King suddenly walked by where 'Jaco' landed and looked at me."Oh! I see Merus, you've certainly gotten the hang of the gun. You're such a quick learner, I'm glad Jaco was such a help to you. Maybe another hour of training should suffice."

"Actually, your royal highness, I suggest we just give Merus his license now. I think I did all I could in teaching that I could. He's way superior in athletics to me and I think he figure out the rest on his own. He's a faster learner."

"I can see, well Merus, you should go get a card, just to get you certified as an official member of the Galactic Patrol. I'm certain it will be a pleasure for you to work with us."

"I agree, your highness." I nodded. I helped 'Jaco' up as he led away.

An alien then told me to stand in front of the camera. I obeyed, but the tricky part was 'smiling'. When I smiled, they said it looked crooked and intimidating. I tried to impress him with a wider smile, but he looked startled as though he saw a demon and said that a neutral expression would suffice.

Jaco asked on the way out to see my card and I obliged."Hey Merus, why didn't you smile?"

"They said I looked 'intimidating' when I smiled in front of the camera."

"Come on, I doubt its that bad."

I grinned to the best of my ability.

'Jaco' flinched and gasped."Argh! I see why...It doesn't look welcoming. But hey, creepy smile aside, you look great!"

"Indeed I do." Of course I do. I'm father's mirror for a reason.

Suddenly I heard a radio static go off in my attena's."Hn?"I cringed as I heard a voice."Hello? Who is asking for my presence?"

"Congratulations Agent Merus for joining our ranks. Your first mission has been assigned."

Oh? A mission already?

"What is my objective?"

"The'Galactic Bandit Brigade' have stolen precious valuables, it is your mission to attempt to retrieve them and capture them if the opportunity arises."

_In case you're wondering why Merus's smile comes off as creepy to them, remember how the GP smiles creepily during the TOP? Imagine Merus looking like that. Like Father like Son._


	13. Galactic Bandit Brigade

_Thanks for the support! Love and Peace to you all!_

(Merus's POV)

"It appears I've been assigned a new mission.I have to...recover valuables and capture this 'Galactic Bandit Brigade' and lock them away."

"The Galactic Bandit Brigade?" He actually sounded scared. I knew the mortal,'Jaco' wasn't the bravest but he rarely sounded that distressed.

"It appears I'll have to take these groups of misfits by myself. I think I'll be able to handle them." For some strange reason he grabbed my hand. I blinked."What are you doing?"

"Merus, this isn't a game. The Galactic Bandit Brigade have been on the Galactic Police Forces radar for as long as I can remember. There a group of misfits who make their business by stealing treasure and killing those who stand in their way. You stand no chance alone."

"I can deal with them. 'Jaco' you've been entertaining to watch and helpful surprisingly, but I believe I can handle this on my own. At best, I need you to pilot me there, but I have no need for you to get involved afterwards."

"But-"

"Agent 'Jaco', we're wasting precious time. The time to talk is not now. Our potential criminals could be escaping as we speak."

'Jaco' simply remained silent though slightly annoyed. I paid no mind as I walked into our spacecraft and walked to desk with a large screen. It would take us some time to get us to our destination.

I typed in the database 'Galactic Bandit Brigade' into the search engine. To my surprise I saw entire criminal database on them."You weren't kidding when you said they had been a pain in our forces. These date back by millions of years." For a bunch of misfit thieves they've been doing it for a shocking amount of time.

Thankfully, I plan on putting that tomfoolery to an end…

I read their files, all the files sounded normal from what I expected from fighters with their respective photos and general information. Their backgrounds were standard for criminals.

I tapped the last one called 'Seven-Three', the photo was of a male with robotic eyes and a cold expressionless face. He had these strange gems on his forehead with horns on the side of his head.

I read closer to see that he was what you would call an 'Android' a mortal made creation that was capable of doing their bidding. On his file, the part that said abilities, I saw strength, flight, eye lasers.

I felt like something was missing, but I didn't say anything.

Suddenly, 'Jaco' yelled out to me."Merus! I've got sights on them. You want to jump in and handle it? Or should I come with you for backup?"

"I'll do just fine without your assistance. Open the door, I'll jump down and greet them. Your services are no longer required. I'll be taking it from here."

Before he could respond I backflipped out of the space shuttle as my boots activated to cushion my landing. I looked up to see the criminals up ahead. I readied my pistol, I could handle things on my own.

From what the files said, this was the one known as Shimorekka, the short one with spiky appendages for hair."Yo Saganbo, I think that's the last of the loot. We pillaged everything we could find on this damn planet."

The misfits leader, Saganbo smirked out of sheer satisfaction."Good job boys. The Planet's drained of all its valuables. Our business is growing just as usual. We're going to make a load off of this loot."

Oh no they don't.

I made my presence known from above a piece of stone."Actually Saganbo, I believe you and your gang of misfits won't be going anywhere. At least, not unless you count the Galactic Prison Cell you'll all be residing in once I turn you in. I suggest you surrender, else it will get ugly."

They all turned to me, and with the exception of the expressionless Seven-Three, they all threw back their heads and laughed.

I sneered."Is there a joke I made? I do not believe anything I said warrants laughter, especially from the likes of you…"

"Oh my god this loser is so funny!" Shimorekka laughed."Look, if ya think can stop us, then you're wrong. Not only did ya make the mistake of joining the Galactic Laughing Stocks, but you made another blunder in facing us alone. Not as though it'd do ya any good, but backup would make ya look slightly less pathetic. Especially in that stupid outfit of yours!"

My eye twitched. This was getting on my nerves. They thought they were clever. I'm trying to spare them from humiliation and a beating and they're ignoring it."Look, I'm warning you, I will not hesitate to beat you down if you don't surrender."

The glutton,Yunba addressed me, rather disrespectfully like his comrades."Pff! Pish posh applesauce, you ain't doing nothing to us, pipsqueak. We're giving you one last chance to beat it before we beat you."

"Its Agent Merus, you oversized glutton. And I'm not going anywhere until all of you are locked away in prison."

"Who are you calling oversized!? I'll snap you like the twig you are!"

Their leader then turned to me,"Don't worry Yunba, this Merus is all yours. Send his body back to the Galactic Police Force as a message to not send their fresh blood against us."

Ha. Mortals are so funny trying to sound threatening to me.

The overweight one charged at me and punched me in stomach. Surprisingly I was sent flying into a rock. He swung me around like a ragdoll as I made a crater in the ground, punching and kicking as he did. I looked up to see a large blast flying towards me.

I let it hit me with full force. I rose to my feet, twisting my neck to the side."Ah...That's better. Thanks for getting rid of the crick in my neck."

"How is your body not broken!?"

"You're a fool if you think your punches are going to harm me, you oversized oaf." I pulled my fighter's stance that Father had ingrained into my programming.

He tried to get a hold of me, I dodged every fist, punch, and kick. This was too easy, I'm facing a buffoon with paste for brains.

Out of the corner of my eye, the short one, Shimorekka, was charging at me and began fighting me at the same time to assist his companion.

Two idiots. I grabbed them by their heads and smashed the two together. They collapsed to the ground on different sides.

The overweight one attempted to stand up. I grabbed his companion's legs and spun him around before launching him like a shooting star. The two were sent colliding into a mountain. For extra measure, I pulled out my gun and shot the weak points, leading to the rocky structure caving in on them.

Don't worry, they're alive...Barely…

Two down. Three more to go. Saganbo seemed to see how serious as his minions fell against me. He sent a large metallic robot after me.

I looked at the waste of scrap metal in front of me. Judging by the file it was Quoitur. I could handle an old pile of bolts."Come at me you pile of scrap metal."

The robot had guns and launchers installed apparently. It quickly began shooting at me. I scoffed as I shielded myself from their attacks.

I was far faster and outsped him by leagues. He was simply a pile of scrap and was boring me. So I swiftly did a U-turn and kicked the robot right in the back of the head. I must've hit too hard considering the dent on its head was caved in and hardly recognizable. I knocked its head right off of its shoulder's.

I lifted my foot. I should get rid of it, it's just a waste of scrap anyway. I was ready to stomp on its head, but someone intervened as I heard gunshots firing in my direction. I caught the bullets and crushed them."What now? Sending another of your fodder after me?"

"...Impressive. The Force must've found decent people. But I ain't letting some kid get in the way of my business."

"And what are you going to do about it? We both know you can't beat me."

"I might not, but he can. Seven Three, now!"

"Huh?" I was confused lasers were fired at me and smoke rose from the ground. I looked to see Seven Three wasn't in my line of vision anymore. Where did he go?

I felt a presence behind me as a hand wrapped around my neck and put pressure."Is this your attempt at choking me? I won't die from this..." I was practically toying with them. I could easily deal with them, but I wondered why there were foolish enough to try throttling me.

"Not necessarily. Seven Three, show the rookie his first and last glimpse of your powers."

I got a closer look into his face, on his orbs I saw two other species I didn't recognize. Then I saw myself in his largest gem. What in the hells am I looking at? Is this some kind of sorcery? I didn't understand but could only watch in fascination at this newfound power.

I freed myself from his grip. I went up to go punch him, but for some strange reason, he disappeared. I froze as I saw him kick me from behind out of shock. How did he teleport? Where did he get these abilities from?

Wait...I know where. Those are my skills...By Zeno above no…That meant...

He had my skills and powers.


	14. He'll be Back

_Thanks for the views guys, peace and love to all! Tell me what you think below in that box and I'll see to it! Any kindness or critique is appreciated! Cause I'm sick ,I'm making this a bit longer in case I lose any sanity while sick in later chaps. Also all character's mentioned are canon from last chapter. _

_(Third POV)_

Merus was in a state of shock. This android had managed to copy his abilities by the simple squeeze of his neck! How that was even possible he wasn't certain, but he knew it wasn't good.

So far, he had simply toyed with them, not taking them all too seriously. They were cannon fodder to him, but this one had caught him off guard. Having such abilities even gods didn't possess and using them against a deity such as himself was no laughing matter.

'Oh my Zeno's...What is he doing? There has to be a limit to this ability. He can't copy techniques of the gods so easily…'

He caught sight of Saganbo, fully prepared ready to kick him in the nose, only for Seven Three to appear right in front of him and send him flying. Stupid power copying!

Merus caught himself with his boots before flying up in the air. He wasn't taking fighting this mindless drone seriously until that android took his powers. Seven Three looked at him before chasing him.

Merus saw the android charge at him, he narrowly missed his punch. Keeping up with him wasn't the problem, but he had it see if had any other surprises. He couldn't possess all of his abilities could he?

The youngest angel raised his ki slightly, alongside his hand, using just enough force to send the android flying backwards. He had to see how much he knew. This android was a mortal creation, he doubted he could handle all of his powers.

He was a deity, a mortal piece of spare parts with jewelry shouldn't be able to steal his powers and put them into himself could he? How could he have been so foolish to let him do that to him? Had he known he would've ripped his arms off for trying...

From what the files said, Seven Three is an android made from a high ranking society. Fairly advanced and made to obey orders.

Unfortunately they forgot to add, power stealing pile of recycled scrap in the agenda. He had to investigate if this scrap pile copied the full extent of his powers.

He didn't need a mortal with godly powers running free. It would get linked to him rather quickly if anyone from the hierarchy got suspicious. **If he tried warping anywhere he could end up where his father could see him! **He couldn't continue to play with the mortals, else his identity could be jeopardy with the amount of power he has.

Merus dodged the attacks, but was caught off guard felt himself being lifted into the air and being slammed into rocks. This happened over and over again. He was flying into debris before lifted up again.

The patrolman groaned.'First he can teleport and now he has telekinesis? Oh goody what's next? Cause I really don't need a cyborg with my divine powers instilled into his system!'

Merus cursed. If he didn't have to restrain his power this would be so much easier. He knew the other gods would notice his power level so that was a no go. But he had to get this pile of spare parts and wires scrapped else he'll cause carnage with the abilities given.

Obviously keeping himself restrained at low power level was irritating, but he still knew he had to find a way to maneuver around him. He was not going to let some mindless drone beat him. He limited his angelic abilities to blend in, but now that this creature was loose with him power stealing technique he could endanger him. Defeating it was the only option.

He had entertained this creature far too long, time to take these mortals ...seriously. He got up from the crater, brushed his bangs out of his face and smiled eerily. Now clapping his hands slowly."Bravo..you actually managed to move my hair out of place. Have to say, I must commend you for the effort Seven Three. But I believe that I've had enough of this game. You _**absolutely**_ are boring me. You've created amusement from me, thus it's time for me to shut you down. **Permanently**."

The Galactic fighter used his immense speed and elegantly fought the android. By fight, Merus meant, kicking him around like a ball. He wasn't even opening his eyes while he was fighting, simply blocking the attacks and reflecting them.

Seven Three must've finally landed on the ground as he heard a loud thud. He opened one eye to see Seven Three looked battered and bruised. Though he could tell he was up to something as he was cornered. Saganbo looked in terror as Merus boredly looked at the android.

His violet eyes shifted."I wouldn't try that if I were you…"

The cyborg didn't listen.. He didn't know what he was doing to himself, it was going to backfire.

He went for an attack. Merus didn't move as he mentally prepared to move his head out of the way.

Surprisingly, he heard an young patroller gazed in amazement as Seven-Three began spazzing out and twitching uncontrollably. He was shaking and convulsing like there was no tomorrow. Merus gently pushed his finger against the tip of his head.

There was a large clank as Seven Three's body crashed to the ground. Merus shook his head. He tried to warn him. Ultra Instinct wasn't something you could simply copy from another. It required training even for the gods, the poor pile of wasted scrap didn't know what he was up against in attempting to formulate the technique with no prior training or experience. He'd be impressed if his mainframe worked the same after this malfunction. Must've over worked himself as his body shut down.

Merus suddenly heard the sounds of engines blazing. That coward was just leaving as if he could escape? He was about to chase after him, but saw objects soaring in the direction of Saganbo's ship. Saganbo's ship was shot down.

Saganbo struggled under the rubble. Now where did those launchers come from?

He turned to see the one called Jaco in his patrol ship."Merus! I was worried back there, but I guess it was over nothing considering...how you dealt with the threat."

"No need to worry for me. They weren't anything to be concerned over. Though, I request that being known as Seven Three have his memory checked and cleared. I do not want him having access to my abilities."

"Sure thing. Let's gather them all up."

Merus and Jaco put the thieves into containment cells to prevent any attempt of escape. Jaco informed Merus there were other members, Saganbo, being the only one awake, was questioned.

"Where are your other subordinates. We know it's not just one group."

"And why should I tell ya? You practically ruined my business, I don't have to tell ya anything!"

The new agent and slowly whispered.**"I will not hesitate to blow your brains out if you do not answer the question. Are we clear or do I need to make a demonstration out of you to your teammates when they wake up? You can chose, imprisonment or keep testing me and end up not waking up."**

He cooperated and informed them of the location rather quickly.

"You made the right choice." Merus swapped the settings to 'stun' before saying"Don't worry, you'll be resting in a nice high security cell when you wake up along with the rest of your crew. Say goodnight…"There was sound snapping shot as Merus put his gun away. He turned to his 'partner'. "Jaco, enter the coordinates for planet 56783-561. We should pay those folks a visit."

"Roger that."

There spaceship landed on a foreign planet with wildlife and forests. Merus heard screams and shouts. He and Jaco saw three females of different species and two males, one resembling a lizard. The newest edition smirked."Greetings wandering thieves, I suggest you surrender before you end up unconscious like your boss. The way back is the same, but I'll be gentler if you don't fight back."

They didn't listen and charged. Merus made quick work of them and tossed them right in the back of the spaceship. They made it back to HQ and Merus turned all of them in. Surprised looks were on the rest of his fellow patrolmen's faces.

"How did you capture them?" One asked."They've been meances to us for years! How did someone so new like you round them up so quick?"

Merus shrugged."It happened. Simple as that. I suspect they won't be coming out anytime soon?"

"Nope." Jaco said,"They've been such a pain to deal with. Feels nice knowing they won't be on our radar."

"Indeed. I'm quite impressed with you, Merus!" They turned to see the Galactic King."For someone so new, you captured one of our most infamous foes among our forces. This is certainly due for a promotion! Well done, Agent Merus!"

Merus nodded."Thank you, your royal highness. I'm ever so grateful for your generosity. I've never been so pleased to serve in your ranks. I hope you appreciate my servitude towards your cause."

He shook the Galactic King's hand. Though Merus quickly noticed the shocked look on Jaco's and the rest of the Galactic Police Force's faces. What had gone wrong? Had he done something wrong again?

"M-Merus.."

"Yes? Is something wrong?"

"That's not his hand…."

What? Not his hand? Then what else could it be?

"Huh?" Merus's face went blank as it finally set in. If that wasn't it his hand then it must be his...

**Oh.**

He began shaking as his face turned white. His grip faltered as he began spluttering. Jaco tried to shake him awake from trance, but Merus was too stunned to say anything other than splutters. His eye began to twitch violently."Ah..Ah...Ah...AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" He was beyond disgusted to put it mildly.

The others laughed and the Galactic King sighed. New recruits always reacted badly when this happened. Though this was certainly a reaction.

_(The Grand Priest's POV)_

Lord Zeno had finally given me some leisure time alone. Our liege had distracted himself with planets, toying with whatever was in the solar system. I wasn't too worried,it wasn't damage that was too concerning. Whatever made him satisfied was fine to me of course.

Though, I wanted to check on my beautiful reflections of myself. I watched through my septor what each of my individual extensions were doing. Most were interacting with their God Of Destruction or communicating with each other.

I decided to check on my other extensions, the homeless ones. I got almost all of them, but when I checked Merus, my septor was blank and revealed nothing to me. That was strange, where had my precious cracked reflection gone?

For once, I felt concern flood through me. Where had my valuable accessory gone? My child...my precious little mirror. Where could he have gone?

I tried to track him, but something was interrupting the signal. This did little to ease me. Lord Zeno couldn't have erased him while I wasn't looking could he? There was no possible way, I would've never left Lord Zeno alone with my son after that stunt. There had to be another explanation!

That is...unless he **disobeyed** me. I furrowed my eyebrows as rage burned within. How dare he! He went back on my orders! The nerve of his to disobey the one who gave him life!

I was tempted to call my other extensions and demand a hunt for him. They'd do as I say regardless. If Merus was kicking and screaming it would be of little concern as long as he was back home with me.

But I paused. I smiled. He would come back to me. He'll be back. I know my 'son', once he gets bored of this game, he'll return home. Once makes himself known of course. I'll find him. I'll find him if I have to search the multiverse if he runs.

He's bound to tire of this little game and he'll come back to me. Right where he belongs.

I know what's best for him, after all, I am his Father. I created him, made his very foundation. As much I disliked this rebellious attitude, he always had a part of me I had to repress. Empathy, curiosity, mischief.

He was my 'son' regardless of his behavior and faulty programming. He'll fall in line, there's one way its only mine! Perfection was necessary to keep the gods in line. I foolishly gave him an inch, now my mirror had run miles.

**My little Mirror, you'll come back to me soon. Once you tire of this game you're playing, I'm certain you'll get bored.**

**Father's always waiting for you...**

_Question of the chap since ya'll reading this. Does the GP love his children? Your opinion. I'll give mine next chapter._

_Also Tob : I laughed when I saw 'Little Merus is adorable' cause well...he's really threatening lol._


End file.
